Parmis nous!
by sandou01
Summary: Naruko est une jeune fille qui vas devoir se faire passer pour un garçon et garder son identité secrète au sein d'une école privée pour garçon. Alors si vous voulez savoir la raison venez lire!
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde, **

**voici ma première fiction sur Naruto, pour tout ceux qui aurais reconnu le titre, oui je me suis inspirée du mangas du même nom. Par contre je ne suivrait pas du tout le trame, il y aura quelque clin d'œil par ci par la mais sans plus. La fic ne sera pas relativement longue. **

**Aussi je voulais vous dire qu'il va forcément y avoir un couple principale, mais il va y avoir quatre garçons qui tournerons autour du personnage principale, donc vous allez voir du Itanaru, Shikanaru, Gaanaru et du Yahinaru. Pas la peine de demander à ce que soit du Sasunaru, je pense qu'il y en à déjà assez sur celui ci ! Quand aux autres couples et bien je vais faire au feeling mais je pense qu'il risque d'y avoir du Sasuhina.**

**Sur ceux bonne lecture à tous ! Bisous.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

Un homme brun avec une cicatrice lui traversant la moitié du visage s'affairait autour d'une jeune fille blonde. Il essayait de lui camoufler ses formes sous un uniforme masculin.

- Tu te rappelle de ce qu'on as dit ? Tu ne dois absolument pas...

- Révéler mon identité, le coupa t-elle. Oui je sais.

- Ne soit pas si désinvolte Naruko, c'est important si tu ne veux pas qu'il te retrouve ! Dit il en colère.

- Désolé Iruka...

Il soupira et embrassa le front de la jeune fille, cela faisait dix ans qu'il s'occupait d'elle ; depuis la mort de ses parents. Ils avaient finit par se considérer comme père et fille, ils étaient d'ailleurs très fusionnel.

Il y avait quelque mois, plusieurs incident était survenue les amenant donc à la situation actuelle, ils devaient se séparer et la jeune fille devait parti dans une école privée pour garçons afin que la personne qui en avait après elle ne puisse pas la retrouver.

Se travestir avait quelque contraintes, elle allait devoir s'habiller en garçon partager une chambre avec l'un deux, mais surtout elle allait sûrement devoir se couper les cheveux. Cette dernier chose était la plus difficile de tous, elle avait toujours aimé les garder long en souvenir de sa mère qui adorait les lui coiffer.

- On est vraiment obliger de les couper ?

- Naruko, s'il te plaît. Plaida t-il.

- Mais oncle Jiraya a sûrement une perruque dans tout son fourbie de pervers !

- C'est mieux de les couper, imagine tu perd ta perruque pendant que tu cours ?

- Je pensais que Kakashi me ferait une dispense pour le sport !

- Je parlais du fait que tu soit en retard en cours. Se moqua t-il.

Elle gonfla ses joues pour bouder car après tout il n'avait pas totalement tort, elle n'était pas du matin. Kakashi était un vielle ami de l'adulte, il était infirmier dans l'école ou elle allait étudier. Bien sur la directrice était aussi au courant pour la jeune fille mais c'était bien les seuls.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'appartement les faisant sursauter, Iruka ouvrit la porte non sans avoir regardé dans l'œil de bœuf pour vérifier l'identité. Il laissa entrer la personne après avoir jeter des regards dans tout le couloir.

- C'est bon personne ne m'a suivie, je m'en suis assuré. Persifla le nouvel arrivant agacé.

- Désolé c'est un réflexe, répondit le châtain penaud.

L'inviter plissa ses yeux comme s'il voulait lui jeter un sort, il détestait qu'on mette en doute sa discrétion, ou tout autre chose.

- Ou est elle ?

- Dans la salle de bain, je vais lui couper les cheveux...

- Vous rigolez j'espère ! S insurgea l'homme.

- Non, je... non.

- Les cheveux est ce qui montre la féminité d'une jeune fille, si vous les lui couper qui sait combien de temps il mettrons à repousser !

- Oncle Orochimaru ! S'écria la jeune fille, j'étais sur que c'était toi !

- Ah voilà la plus belle. Répondit il

Orochimaru était un ami de Jiraya, enfin c'est ce que pensait les personnes qui ne les connaissait pas, mais en vrai ils étaient en couple. D'ailleurs c'était censé être eux qui devait s'occuper de Naruko à la mort du couple Namikaze, mais ils étaient à l'étranger depuis 4 ans au moment de la tragédie. Ils étaient revenue 3 mois plus tard mais elle avait déjà été confié a Iruka légalement. Cette nouvelle avait énervé le compagnon de Jiraya qui pensait qui lui fallait une éducation digne d'elle et non celle d'un simple instituteur de maternelle.

- J'ai amenez une perruque pour toi, afin que tu puisse garder tes magnifiques cheveux long, comme ceux de ta mère, lui sourit il.

- Super ! S'exclama t-elle.

- Enfin voyons, elle pourrais la perdre, protesta le deuxième adulte.

Le regard noir que lui lança Orochimaru valut toute les répliques du monde, après tout il avait demandé à certaines de ses connaissance, plus que louche, pour obtenir une perruque de première qualité. Celle ci était noir avec des reflets auburn, elle faisait réelle. Iruka se garda bien de lui demandé comme elle pouvait apparaître ainsi.

- Bien maintenant que tu es prête nous allons pourvoir y aller ! S'exclama l'oncle.

Il prit la alise dans le couloir tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie sans dire au revoir aux deuxième adulte, il roula même des yeux quand il vit des larmes dans les siens au moment de des adieux avec Naruko. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et durant le chemin il lui expliqua certaine chose :

- Bien, à partir de maintenant tu t'appelle Menma Uzumaki, si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose demande à Tsunade, la direct. Et surtout ne te fis pas aux garçons, les hommes n'ont qu'une seule chose en tête, ce sont de sale pervers, profiteurs...

- Euh... tu es toit même un homme. Intervint elle.

- Justement je sais qu'à cet age ce sont des idiots, aucun ne te mérite !

Naruko ne s'en formalisa même pas, il était habituelle qu'il soit ainsi avec elle, trop surprotecteur. Il n'avait déjà pas vue d'un très bonne œil qu'elle soit ami avec les Sabaku, d'après lui c'était des psychopathes légèrement coincé du cul.

Elle pensa d'ailleurs à sa meilleure amie, elle lui avait parlé de cette mascarade, elle avait d'abord pété un plomb, disant qu'elle et sa famille pouvait parfaitement s'occuper de sa sécurité. Mais elle s'était calmé, lui faisant juré de l'appeler au moins une fois par semaine, Témari était du genre à prendre les mecs pour des demeurés à l'exception de son plus jeune frère qui avait d'ailleurs l'age de Naruko.

Arrivé devant son futur établissement, la blonde put constater qu'il s'agissait d'une école de riche. Le portail était en fer forgé, une immense arche le surplombant ou le nom de l'école était inscrit « Konoha », il y avait même l'écusson en forme de feuille représenté en dessous, l'insigne était d'ailleurs présent sur les vêtements.

- Je ne peux pas entrer avec toi, intervint Orochimaru peiné. Tu vas devoir y pénétrer toute seule.

Elle descendit de la voiture, pris ces deux valises et son sac de cours, le portail s'ouvra au même moment. Elle fit un petit signe d'au revoir à son accompagnateur et pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'école.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi? <strong>

**Laissez moi un petit commentaire s'il vous plait !**

**Au faite je suis à la recherche d'un beta Lecteur ... voilà merci !**


	2. L'arrivée dans la nouvelle école

**Je vous publie déjà le premier chapitre car je suis une âme charitable! Alors à toute!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 L'Arrivée dans la nouvelle école<span>**

L'école était immense, durant son trajet jusqu'au premier bâtiment, elle avait pu voir, sur sa gauche, un terrain de sport ou se trouvait d'ailleurs des élèves qui courraient qui avaient l'air plus âgé qu'elle. Sur sa droite se trouvait une sorte de parc ou certain étudiant était placé sous les arbres, et au fond elle pouvait distinguer un autre bâtiment.

Quand elle arriva devant la bâtisse, elle pu remarquer quelqu'un assit sur les trois marches qui menait à l'intérieur. Tout en s'approchant elle put remarquer qu'il était brun, coiffé avec une couette qui lui faisait un palmier sur la tête.

Il portait, tout comme elle, un polo beige au dessus d'une chemise blanche, l'écusson et la cravate était vert, il portait aussi un pantalon style écossait de la même couleur.

Il se leva quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, les mains dans les poches et sourcils froncé, il semblait la scanné de haute en bas, la mettant mal à l'aise.

- Tu dois être Mema, le nouveau. Affirma t-il

- Ou-oui. Répondit elle surprise.

- Bien, je suis Shikamaru Nara, ton délégué ainsi que ton guide pour la mâtiné.

Il donnait l'impression d'être complètement amorphe aux yeux de Naruko, comme si être la le fatiguais plus qu'autre chose. Elle se retint de lui envoyé un pique sur son comportement.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et lui demanda de poser ses valises à côté de la porte ou était indiqué « Concierge ». Elle s'exécuta et le suivie. Elle constat que le couloir de droite menait au salle des professeurs, au bout se trouvant le self, à laquelle on pouvait aussi accéder de l'extérieur. Le couloir de gauche menait au concierge et aux infirmeries et pour finir sur l'entré du collège ou seul les collégiens, les représentant des élèves, les adultes travaillant dans l'école pouvait y accéder. Les deux étages au dessus servait à toute les pièces administratives.

Ils sortirent dans la cours centrale et il lui dit repérer les trois bâtiment pour les cours allant donc du collèges à l'université. Il lui fit faire le tour du bâtiment de son niveau d'étude, puis les stades et les édifices pour le sport, qui se trouvait derrière le collèges. Pour finir elle visita la bibliothèque et les salles de musique qui était à l'opposé.

- C'est immense. Se plaignit elle

- Oui, si au départ tu n'arrive pas à te repérer tu n'auras qu'à me demander.

- Elle hocha la tête et son ventre se mit à gargouiller, ce qui la fit rougir.

La visite est finit pour l'instant. Allons manger.

Il marcha devant et il se prit un repas tout en lui expliquant vite fait le fonctionnement de l'endroit et les règles. Elle le suivie jusqu'à une table ou se trouvait déjà plusieurs personnes. Ils salua de la tête les personnes présente et l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui.

Le garçon à côté d'elle, un brun aux triangles rouges tatoués sur ses joues se retourna vers elle, tout excité.

- Alors c'est toit le nouveau venu ?! Arrivé comme ça en cours d'année et cursus scolaire c'est pas banale. Débitât il. Au fait moi c'est Kiba.

- Enchanté. Dit elle timidement.

- Tu ressemble vachement à une fille, on te l'as déjà dit ?

Elle devint littéralement rouge, son cœur se mi à battre la chamade et ses mains devinrent moites. Sa couverture était elle si peu crédible que ça ? Shikamaru la fixa tout en répondant à Kiba.

- Pas plus que Deidera.

- C'est vrai, et du coup Dei' tu vas avoir de la concurrence.

- Pff, il est trop vulgaire pour prétendre être à ma hauteur, je suis bien plus délicat et plus beau.

Naruko se remit à respirer de soulagement, mais elle tilta sur le ton condescendant et l'insulte insinué par le blond peroxydé. Une veine apparu sur son front ; Témari avait raison, les hommes étaient tous de gros débile. Elle passa à autre chose quand Shikamru lui présenta les autres garçons.

Il y en avait un, un peu enveloppé du nom de Choji, Shino qui avait gardé sa capuche et ses lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur et le dernier de la table à être dans sa classe fut Sasuke, un brun aux cheveux coiffé comme un cul de canard. Les deux dernier était d'un an plus vieux qu'eux, il s'agissait d'un certain Neji, aux long cheveux ébène avec des yeux gris, voir blanc ; et Sai un brun aux cheveux cours et au sourire faux.

Elle appris qu'ils traînaient avec eux car ils étaient tous amis d'enfance leur famille se connaissant bien et ayant fait beaucoup de soirée mondaines. Elle put remarquer que deux des trois brun plus Shino parlait très peu, que Sai aimait lancé des piques à Deidera et Kiba comme si cela l'amusait de le voir s'énerver.

- Au faite j'ai parlé avec Yahiko aujourd'hui. Annonça Sai.

- Quoi ! S'insurgea le blond. Comment un homme de ton expèce ose parler au grand Yahiko Uzushio. D'ailleurs pour toi ce sera monsieur Uzisho.

- Qui est Yahiko ? Demanda Naruko.

- C'est l'homme et le plus intelligent, le plus beau, le plus parfait des hommes. S'émoustilla Deidera.

- La blonde ici présente en est très éprise. Railla Kiba

- Tu vas s'en doute le rencontrer ce soir, vous êtes dans le même dortoir, la prévenus Shikamaru.

Deidera s'arrêta en pleines éloges pour fixer notre nouveau venu avec des yeux pleins de rages.

- Ce ci est est une injure, toi, une personne qui vient à peine d'arriver, un manant. Comment cela est il possible que tu puisse être dans le dortoir universitaire, alors que moi malgré les demandes on le refuse ?!

Le garçon à la coupe Ananas expliqua à notre jeune fille que une partie du dortoir du lycée était en rénovation, du coup certain lycéen se trouvait répartie entre les deux autres dortoirs. Seul Sai était dans le même qu'elle, Kiba étant dans celui du collège. Elle apprit ainsi qu'elle partagerait sa chambre avec une personne de plus de 19 ans.

Elle ne le sentait vraiment pas cette histoire, bon le seule bon point était que la douche serait individuelle, du moins dans une pièce joint à sa chambre, mais elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Deidera était encore entrant de grommeler contre l'injustice dont il était victime. Naruko finit par tilter.

- tu es Gay ? Demanda t-elle.

- Tout le monde à table arrêta son repas la regardant incrédule, après tout la réponse tombait sous le sens depuis un moment.

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, les roturiers dans ton genre ne m'intéresse absolument pas !

Il détourna la tête à la manière d'un roi pour bien insister sur son affirmation. S'il savait à quel point elle était loin d'être son genre, … Elle ne releva même pas l'insulte.

A la fin du repas, Shikamaru l'informa qu'ils retournaient dans le premier bâtiment afin qu'elle puisse se prendre de quoi suivre les cours. Un fois fait le brun lui donna son emploi du temps et tout deux partirent vers leur salle de cours, le garçon frappa et s'excusa de son retard, Naruko entra à sa suite.

- Tu dois être le nouveau ! Fit le professeur, je suis Asuma Sarutobi, ton professeur de mathématique. Présente toi donc à la classe.

L'ananas partie s'asseoir la laissant sur la petite estrade devant le tableau. Elle regarda ses camarades tout en se triturant les doigts cherchant ses mots pour éviter une quelconque gaffe dès le premier jour.

- Je suis Mema Uzumaki, j'ai 16 ans et en aurait 17 en Octobre. J'ai hâte d'être votre amie.

Elle sortit sa dernière phrase de manière naturelle avec un sourire éblouissant , une majorité des garçons en eurent le rouge aux joues.

- Bien va t'asseoir à côté de Sasuke.

Elle partie donc à côté du jeune homme rencontrer un peu plus, elle reconnu d'ailleurs tout ceux assit à sa table ce midi. Plusieurs regard était encore fixé sur elle, dont celui de Deidera bien moins amicale pour lui. Elle lui tira puérilement la langue avant de sortir ses affaires et le professeur commença les cours.

Naruko était loin d'être nul en cours, on peux même dire qu'elle était quasiment une des meilleurs, mais la c'était du chinois pour elle, depuis quand les calculs étaient ils si complexe ? Le niveau entre une école privée et une école public était énorme, c'était carrément un gouffre à ce moment la. Elle commença légèrement à paniquer, Elle allait jamais réussir une seule année ici !

Quand les deux heures se terminèrent elle soupira de desepoire, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se perdre dans sa depression qu'une bonne partie de la classe l'aborda, Chacun se présenta avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme.

- Tu viens d'ou ? Demanda un garçon.

- Tu as une copine ?

- Ils font quoi dans la vie tes parents ?

- Tu es métisse, non ?

Toutes cette attention et ces questions la mire mal à l'aise, heureusement elle, le nouveau professeur arriva. Finalement les cours se terminèrent, il n'y eut plus que les personnes qu'elle connaissait déjà qui vinrent vers elle. Ils sortirent dehors prêt à rejoindre les dortoirs.

- Pourquoi on reste avec lui ? Fit Deidera avec dédain.

- T'as un problème avec moi ?!

Naruko n'avait jamais été patiente et calme et même si elle avait tout fait pour garder son sang froid, ce blond lui tapait sur le système. Elle perdit son calme serrant les poings et le fusilla du regard.

- Je t'aime pas! Et en plus tu manque cruellement de savoir vivre !

- Je t'emmerde et bien profond !

- Stop on se clame intervint Kiba avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains.

- C'est vrai Dei', il est nouveau soit plus accueillant, rajouta Choji.

Shino ne fit qu'acquiescer, Sasuke, lui, s'en fichait litteralement ; Shikamaru avait été près à intervenir mais Kiba avait réagit plus vite, de tout façon d'après lui ça aurait été galère.

- De tout manière je vais accompagner Mema à son dortoir. Finit il par dire.

Ils se séparairent donc et le brun avec la blonde, partirent vers trois batiment reculé, ils prirent la direction du plus en retrait. Ils entrèrent et attendirent devant la salle de l'intendant du dortoir. Naruko constata que ses valises était justement là, puis Shikamaru discuta avec un hommes alors qu'elle regardait la décoration.

- Je peux pas aller plus loin. Fit il en se retournant vers elle. Vue que je ne fait pas partie du dortoir, mais tu es dans la chambre 204 et voici ta clé.

Elle le remercia et pris la clé avant de prendre ses valises et de s'apprêter à montrer mais son nouvel ami l'interpella.

- Fait attention Mema, ton camarade de chambre est intelligent, il faudra que fasse en sorte de garder tes secrets bien caché.

Il se retira juste après la laissant perplexe, est ce que Shikamaru avait déjà deviné ? Elle secoua la tête, c'était impossible sinon il l'aurait déjà dit à tout le monde. C'est tout de même un peu stresser qu'elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle poussa sa porte et oublia tout le reste, la chambre était grande, peut être du au lit superposé encastré dans le mur sur sa droite, et une armoire à côté. Elle remarqua aussi une petite commode pas loin de la fenêtre en face d'elle ; deux bureau sur le côté gauche, l'un à côté de l'autre avec une bibliothèques à moitié rempli les séparant. Il y avait, sur le même pan de mur la porte menant à la salle de bain.

Elle sourit et se mit à ranger ses affaires avec enthousiasme, elle fit attention de bien plié comme les vêtements déjà présent afin de ne pas trop déranger son futur colocataire. C'est quand elle commença à ranger ses livres qu'une personne rentra.

Elle se retourna et pus constater qu'il s'agissait d'un homme assez grand aux cheveux corbeau, long. Ses yeux noir avec un léger reflet rouge, et une peau très pale ; il portait le même uniforme qu'elle à l'exception qu'au lieu du vert la couleur était le rouge.

- Tu dois être le nouveau. Dit il d'une voix grave. Je suis Itachi Uchiwa.

* * *

><p><strong>N'oubliez pas de commenter c'est toujours plus sympa de savoir ce qu'en pense les lecteurs!<strong>


	3. Ennemi

**Hello, me revoilà avec un deuxième chapitre, alors heureux/se? **

**Je suis très contente que malgré que deux petit chapitres autant de gens est pris la peine de commenter, alors un gros merci à vous!**

**Par contre je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas de date régulier faisant plutôt à l'instinct et à l'imagination si elle est la ou pas. **

**Je dois vous dire aussi que je cherche encore un correcteur, si une âme charitable étant bon en orthographe se propose je suis preneuse... **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 Ennemi<span>**

Elle resta un moment sans rien dire, elle le scanna de haut en bas et ne pu nier le fait qu'il était beau. Il ressemblait à un mannequin.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ou tu es muet ? Demanda t-il.

- Euh... Non, je … Je suis Mema enchanté.

- Hum.

L'onomatopée donna l'impression que son interlocuteur se fichait complètement de savoir comment elle s'appelait. Elle se vexa mais n'en laissa rien paraître, d'ailleurs il passa à côté d'elle sans rien dire d'autre et se posa sur le lit du bas et sortie un bouquin pour lire.

Malgré l'attitude de son camarade de chambre elle ne se démonta pas et voulut en connaître plus sur lui.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- 20 ans.

- Tu es dans quelle filière ?

- Scientifique.

- Tu es la depuis le collège ?

- Hum.

Il ne lui renvoyait même pas les questions, quel goujat faisait il !

- Tu ne me demande rien ? Questionna t-elle légèrement énervée.

- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, répondit il laconiquement.

Elle gonfla ses joues, elle se retint de lui dire des méchancetés, Elle posa le reste de ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Quand elle claqua la porte le brun haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas le comportement de son nouveau colocataire.

Naruko se fit la remarque que malgré qu'il soit beau il était un parfait crétin asocial. Déjà que le comportement de Deidera lui avait sapé le moral surtout qu'elle allait devoir le côtoyer toute l'année. Elle se recroquevilla dans la douche près à pleurer mais retint ses larmes de peur que le garçon ne l'entende.

Un fois propre et remit de ses émotions, elle remit sa perruque et enfila son pyjama après avoir bandé sa poitrine. Sa journée l'avait épuisée, elle sortie donc pour se diriger sur le lit du haut et tiré le petit rideau qui était censé lui faire un peu d'intimité. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Vers 19h30 le jeune homme ferma son livre et s'étira avant de se lever . Il s'apprêta à sortir pour manger mais se ravisa, Mema ne devait pas encore connaître les horaires pour le repas.

- Mema si tu as faim, tu devrais descendre, le self ferme à 20h30

- ...

- Mema ?

Il tir un peu le rideau de la couchette du dessus et pu se rendre compte qu'il dormait. Il lui faisait dos et serrait sa couverture contre lui, l'Uchiwa pus même constater qu'il était gringalet car le bas du dos était découvert.

Il haussa les épaules se disant qu'il avait du faire une longue route le matin même, il ne le réveilla donc pas et parti manger.

Le lendemain, c'est le son strident d'un réveil qui fit se lever Naruko, elle en sursauta presque. Quand son camarade de chambre fit taire le bruit elle se rallongea prêt à retourner dans les bras de Morphée mais son estomac vide se rappela à elle.

Elle ouvrit le rideau et s'apprêta à descendre pour s'habiller mais Itachi était déjà debout au milieu de la chambre, cela n'aurait pas dérangé la jeune fille mais celui ci était en sous-vêtement. Son rougissement et sa tentative pour se cacher cette vision ne se fit pas en toute discrétion.

Le noir haussa un de ses sourcils avant de soupirer.

- Tu es gay ?

- Non ! Réagit elle au quart de tour.

Elle s'insulta mentalement, elle aurait du dire oui ça lui aurait permit de ne pas éveiller les soupons sur son comportement. L'Uchiwa fut étonné de la vivacité de la réponse, ça avait au moins le mérite de venir du fond du cœur. Il le vit se lever prendre ses affaires et filer dans la salle de bain sans lui adresser un regard.

Lui qui avait l'habitude de cerner les gens à la première rencontre celui ci avait l'air plus compliquer à comprendre. Il s'habilla et l'attendit tout de même.

Quand elle eu finit, elle s'étonna qu'il soit encore la mais avant qu'elle ne demande quoi que ce soit il la devança.

- Nous avons un self dans le dortoirs, on y mange le matin et le soir. Les horaires que matin sont de 7h à 9h et le soir de 19h à 20h30. N'arrive pas en retard sinon tu ne pourras pas manger.

- Me-Merci...

Elle avait dit ça s'en conviction se demandant s'il fallait le remercier ou pas. Il avait parlé d'une manière tellement militaire. Ils descendirent ensuite avant de s'engouffrer dans une grande pièce chaleureuse qui avait un style de chalet. Elle suivit Itachi jusqu'à certaines tables ou tonnait des viennoiseries en masse. Elle prit une assiette imitant le geste de son voisin et remplit son assiette de tout ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Quand elle se retourna vers la pièce elle vue le brun assit à une table avec un autre garçon, elle n'osa pas se joindre à lui et resta donc planter deux, trois minutes sans savoir quoi faire, le noir lui fit finalement signe pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

Quand elle fut assise à ses côtés elle apprit que le roux aux yeux vert était le fameux Yahiko Ushizo, celui ci ne la quitta pas des yeux avant d'engager la conversation.

- Tu as vraiment l'air d'une fille. Dit il tout sourire.

Elle rougit, les garçons était plutôt perspicace ici.

- Si j'étais pas hétéro je serais surement amoureux de toi. Plaisanta le roux.

Itachi soupira tout en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Naruko essayait de faire disparraitre ses rougissement. Elle passa le repas laissant les deux jeunes hommes parler entre eux.

Quand elle eu récupéré ses affaires et sortie de son dortoir elle pu voir arriver Shikamaru qui baillait. Il se dirigea directement vers elle.

- Alors tu n'as pas eu de problème pour cette nuit ? Demanda t-il.

- Non je n'ai fait que dormir, rigola t-elle.

- Hum, bien allons-y.

Elle entama un monologue sur la décoration et le nombre de viennoiserie qu'elle avait mangé dans la journée, le brun ne l'écouta que d'une oreille.

Arriver en cours, tout le groupe de la veille la saluèrent sauf Deidera qui persistait à lui envoyer des regards noirs. Elle avait envie de lui rabattre le caquet mais abstenue.

Quand le professeur d'histoire rentra ils partirent s'asseoir chacun à sa place. Notre petite blonde pu constater qu'il n'y avait pas quand maths qu'il y avait un problème mais en Anglais aussi. Elle était complètement perdu, elle avait envie de tout jeter par la fenêtre et de crier, à la place elle mordillait son stylo, on pourrait même dire qu'elle le rongeait.

Au moment de la pause elle posa sa tête contre son bureau, soupirant d'agonie, espérant que son calvaire allait vite prendre fin.

- Bah alors Mema, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Kiba.

Elle ne répondit pas laissant son nouvel ami perplexe, il l'appela une nouvelle fois mais toujours rien. C'est quand Shikamaru lui posa une main sur l'épaule qu'elle leva les yeux.

- Euh.. Oui tu disait ? Rit elle nerveusement.

- Est ce que tout vas bien ? Répéta il lentement comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas !

- Tu parles il vient de réaliser qu'il n'avait rien à faire la et qu'il ferrait mieux de rentrer chez lui pour aller pleurer dans les jupons de sa mère.

Naruko n'aimait pas qu'on évoque ses parents et encore moins qu'on la traite de lâche, car pour elle c'est ce que venait d'insinuer le blond.

- Vas te faire foutre ! Je vais te botter le cul crétin peroxydé.

- Avoue le ! Tu n'as pas le niveau, nous sommes bien meilleur que toi

- Je suis sur qu'au examen de fin d'année j'aurais de meilleur note que toi !

- Tu peux toujours rêver !

- Je vais te le prouver et faudra pas aller pleurer quand tu auras pris la chier de ta vie !

La professeur rentra à ce moment la demandant le silence, les deux blonds se défièrent du regards tout en s'asseyant. Elle fut heureuse que ce soit de l'histoire car malgré qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue l'air Meiji ça restait dans ses cordes, savoir ce qu'il se passait avant n'était pas indispensable pour comprendre.

La pause repas arriva, Naruko ne voulait pas avoir à faire à Deidera, elle pris donc un sandwich et partie se réfugier dans l'infirmerie. Elle ouvrit la porte tout en saluant la personne à l'intérieure, elle se jeta même dans ses bras.

-Kakashi

- Bonjour Mema.

Elle leva les yeux au vers lui en gonflant ses joues.

- Appelle moi pas mon vrai prénom !

Le blanc soupira et se leva pour fermer la porte avant de se retourner vers elle.

- Je dois faire attention Naruko tu le sait, personne ne...

- Savoir qui je suis. Je sais... Le coupa t-elle.

Il lui frotta cheveux d'une main avec un sourire qu'on pouvait deviner sous son masque.

- Alors dit moi, comment c'est passé cette première journée ?

- Horrible ! Se plaignait elle.

- Tant que ça ? Demanda t-il avec amusement.

- Oui les cours sont horriblement difficile. Rien avoir avec mon ancien lycée, et en plus y a cette abruti dans ma classe je peux pas le sentir.

Kakashi l'écouta, avec des yeux rieurs, parler de ses déboires de comment elle trouvait les lieux, les camarades, les professeurs.

Pendant ce temps le petit groupe d'amis était entrain de manger tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Sai et Neji arrive à la table.

- Tiens Mema n'est pas là. Remarqua Sai.

- Non et tant mieux, on n'as pas besoin de lui !

- Il mange sûrement avec Yahiko, ce matin ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Fit innocemment le brun.

- Quoiiii ?! Hurla Deidera. Je vais le tuer, l'étriper, l'écarteler...

- Ça suffit Dei', ils n'ont fait que parler. Tenta Kiba.

- M'en fout !

Le blond partie de la table sous les yeux de toutes la salle pour partir à la recherche de Mema. Il fit tout les batiment et s'arrête dans un angle de couloir quand il le vit sortir de l'infirmerie. Il vu les interaction entre les deux personnes qui avait l'air bien proche.

- En faite ce n'est qu'un allumeur. Marmonna t-il dans sa barbe. Je vais lui faire payer d'avoir voulu salir le grand Yahiko.

Il repartie en mijotant déjà tout un tas de sale coup qu'il pourrait faire au petit nouveau.

- Merci Kakashi ! Dit elle. J'essaierais de repasser plus tard.

- A la prochaine tête de linotte, rigola t-il.

Elle ne releva pas, trop heureuse d'avoir pu parler avec quelqu'un qui savait qui elle était vraiment.

Elle ne fit même pas attention au regarde de conspirateur que Deidera posa sur elle quand elle partie s'asseoir à sa place, surtout que Kiba vient directe lui parler pour savoir ou elle avait manger.

* * *

><p><strong>Laissez moi un petit commentaire, ça me fait tellement plaisir !<strong>


End file.
